


Mayo in the Sun

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s sandwich was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayo in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bacon, lettuce & tomato" & "frustration" (bonus: mystery genre)

Clint’s sandwich was missing.

He realized that, in the grand scheme of things, one sandwich probably wasn’t all that important. But it had been a _good_ sandwich, the perfect combination of ingredients— that fresh-baked bread from Pepper’s favorite bakery, heirloom tomatoes and leafy green lettuce that Steve had brought home from the farmer’s market, leftover bacon from the breakfast that Thor had cooked the day before, and a brand-new jar of mayonnaise he could be sure nobody had left out on the counter too long— and it had vanished, plate and all, from the little table beside his nicely broken in lounge chair on his favorite balcony. Another time, Clint probably would have let it go, and made himself another, but he was hungry, dammit. And that had been the last of the tomatoes.

Tony was in his workshop, so deep in a project he’d probably forgotten what food was, and Clint did a quick sweep to make sure one of his bots hadn’t nabbed the sandwich in an attempt to feed him— but no luck.

Steve and Thor were sparring in the gym, Natasha had gone to have lunch with Pepper, and Bruce had been reheating his own lunch of leftover curry while Clint had made his sandwich.

Completely out of leads, Clint headed back to the balcony— only to stop short when he found his chair was already occupied.

“Hey, there,” said Phil, looking up from his book— he was wearing his glasses, along with a very soft-looking t-shirt and his most worn pair of jeans. “I was wondering where you were.”

“I was looking for something,” Clint said. “But I guess I’ll just skip lunch.”

“Do you mean that sandwich you left sitting here?” asked Phil. “You can’t leave things with that much mayonnaise out in the sun, you know. I wrapped it up for you and put it in the fridge.”

“You’re the _best_ ,” Clint told him, stealing a quick kiss before going to retrieve his lunch— because the only thing better than the perfect BLT was eating it while curled up against Phil’s side in the bright spring sun.

THE END


End file.
